


Seconds

by applecameron



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 05:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21489487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecameron/pseuds/applecameron
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Seconds

By the time they find the pair, literally on ice, Bright’s unconscious and sluggishly bleeding from his wrists, almost glossy against the metal of the handcuffs, and Powell’s curled over him, holding his jacket and hers together to trap body heat, fingers clenched and discolored by cold. 

They’d been missing 15 and three-quarter hours. It took 5 minutes to get cutters and bang open the fence, another minute to open the building door, 2 more to get down to the basement. 30 seconds that felt like forever to throw open the cold storage and see what could only be corpses wrapped up like leftovers, and two unwrapped forms huddled together on the frozen floor. 2 seconds to feel her pulse, 5 more to find Bright’s. 

Gil had had the foresight to bring a bus with him, a good rule of thumb on any case involving Bright. 

15.75 plus 5 minutes plus another 1 plus another 2 plus those seconds. Christ. Either of them could’ve died in any of those seconds. 

Powell’d kept him alive. For hundreds of seconds, and then hundreds more, knowing there had to be an end to them, that backup was coming, if she just kept them both alive for enough seconds. 

It was a mistake to look at her and say it must be a ‘maternal instinct’ that drove her to tuck Bright close, to keep him warm as long as she could. Nope. Dani was a protector, through and through. And she’d won, kept them both alive to fight another day. 

Woman’s a fucking Timex.


End file.
